


Into Darkness

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Carbon Pencil, Chalk Pastel, Charcoal, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: This piece was almost ruined when a glass of water fell on it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was almost ruined when a glass of water fell on it.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/ytj1jmhgormsn74)


End file.
